


Л. Снарт

by Allive



Series: Кто такой Б. Аллен? [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allive/pseuds/Allive
Summary: Какова вероятность того, что ты столкнешься в своей жизни с человеком, имеющим точно такое же Имя, как и у тебя?





	Л. Снарт

Первое, что  думает Циско, когда видит Имя  Барри Аллена: «Не может быть!». Следом: «О боже мой!». И  снова: «Не может быть!».  
  
Какова вероятность того, что  ты  столкнешься в  своей жизни с  человеком, имеющим точно такое же  Имя, как  и  у  тебя?  
  
Конечно, Циско поначалу не  верит. Сложно поверить собственным глазам. Имя  Барри находится на  весьма удачном, по  его  мнению, месте — ниже поясницы, всегда скрыто слоями одежды. Боже, да  даже он  не  должен был  его  увидеть! Чистая случайность.  
  
Фамилия въедается в  мозг раскаленным железом, отпечатывается в  сознании, и  Циско не  может ни  о  чем  другом думать.  
  
Барри Аллен ничем не  примечателен. Кроме того, что  выжил после прямого удара молнии. Циско никогда раньше даже не  слышал о  нем, никак не  пересекался. По  мнению Харрисона Уэллса, Барри Аллен ценен. Уэллс  говорит, мы  сможем понять, что  произошло. Он  говорит, Барри Аллен — ключ ко  всему!  
  
И  Циско верит. Приходит каждый день в  СТАР Лабс, смотрит на  молчаливого и  никогда не  отвечающего Барри-в-коме, и  верит, что  когда-нибудь все  изменится.  
  
Все  меняется, когда Циско видит Имя  Барри.  
  
Пялиться на  чужие Имена как  минимум не вежливо. Люди всегда прячут эту  частичку себя, особенно, если еще  не встретили своего соулмейта. Существует предание, что  Имя  частично, потому что  так  человек не  лишен выбора. До  того, пока ты  встретишь своего соулмейта, может пройти половина твоей жизни, или  больше, и  никому не  хочется провести  это  время одному. Имя  частично — ты  можешь сомневаться, и  это  нормально.  
  
Циско не  сомневается. Он  фаталист, он  покорно ждет, когда состоится встреча с его судьбой. Более того, он  никогда не  думает об этом, как  о не значительном факте своего существовании, не  зацикливается, как  некоторые из  его  поколения, не  причитает, что  ему  уже  двадцать пять, а  он  все  еще  один! Нет, он  не  один. У  него есть друзья, родители, старший брат. Влюбленности, легкие и  приятные отношения. Встреча все  равно произойдет, надо просто подождать.  
  
Ладонь левой руки зудит. Это  психосоматика — (по  утверждению доктора) — но  Циско привык. Он  рассеяно скребет пальцами по  перчатке. Кейтлин бросает на  него быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Ты  сегодня тихий, — замечает она и снова возвращается к  своим расчетам. Ее  голос звучит почти громко в  тишине большого помещения. Иногда Циско думает, что   очень крипово работать в  одном помещение с  чуваком-в-коме.  
  
— Я? Я  в  порядке. — Видно, что  она  ему  не  поверила, но  самая главная черта характера Кейтлин — это  ее  тактичность. Она  никогда не  станет терроризировать, если он  не  готов отвечать на  вопросы. Кейтлин  терпеливо дождется, пока Циско сам не расскажет.  
  
— Я  просто задумался, — он  чуть колеблется. — Что бы  ты  стала делать, если бы  узнала, что  где-то есть человек, у  которого такое же  Имя, как  у  тебя?  
  
И  только выпалив вопрос, он  понимает, какую глупость  спрашивает. Но  Кейтлин никак не показывает, что ее это  задело.  
  
— Мне  сложно судить, Циско, потому что  у  меня нет  Имени, — ровно говорит она.  
  
— Кейтлин, прости…  
  
Нет, это  не  является чем-то необычным. Тридцать восемь процентов людей на  Земле получали метку только при  встрече со  своим соулмейтом, но  те, кто  отмечен, чувствовали себя неловко при  общении с ними. Как, например, Циско. Супер-неловко. Неловкость тысячного уровня. В большей степени от  того, что  все вокруг подумают, что  он  стыдится. Но  ведь это не  так! Кейтлин его  лучшая подруга, и  если ее  не  волнует отсутствие — временное отсутствие — метки, то  зачем он  будет заострять на  этом внимание?  
  
Кейтлин никогда не  показывала, будто ее  это  задевает. Она жила полной жизнью,  встречалась с  Ронни, они  взаимно любили друг друга, и  все  вокруг думали, что  Имена появятся, вот-вот это случится… Только Имена не  появились. А  Ронни погиб.  
  
Циско сжимает зубы. Отступать некуда.  
  
— Все  в  порядке, Циско, ты  же  знаешь, — Кейтлин подбадривающе улыбается и, наконец, поднимает взгляд. — Тебя это  волнует? Ты  узнал, что  у  кого-то такое же  Имя, как  у  тебя? — Поправочка, самая главная черта Кейтлин — это  проницательность.  
  
Конечно, он  не  собирается в  этом признаваться, а  потому упирается до  последнего.  
  
— Я  имел в  виду, гипотетически!  
  
— Хорошо. — Кейтлин откладывает цифровую ручку, которой делала заметки в  планшете о  состоянии Барри. — Предположим, тебя волнует, что  у  кого-то, предположительно, может быть, такая же  метка, как  у  тебя?  
  
Хорошо, строго говоря, она  не _точно_  такая. Его  метка меньше, буква имени написана с  завитком, а  фамилия под наклоном. У  Барри же надпись четкая, выверенная. Циско снова трет ладонь. Все  знают, что  где-то на  руках у  него Имя, слишком очевидно он никогда  не  расстается с  перчатками.  
  
— Предположим. Это  возможно?  
  
— Таких случаев задокументировано не  было, Циско, — Кейтлин знает это, потому что  она еще в колледже написала одну из  научных работ про  Имена, позже опубликованную при  помощи доктора Уэллса.  
  
— Я  понимаю, но… Возможно ли  это?  
  
Кейтлин хмурится, наморщив лоб.  
  
— Я  думаю, что  этому может быть простое объяснение.  
  
— Какое, например?  
  
О  простом Циско не  думал. Циско — мастер усложнять.  
  
— Ну как  вариант, люди однофамильцы, и  случайно имя  совпадает, — предполагает Кейтлин. — Это  обычная практика для  распространенных фамилий.  
  
— Если фамилия… не  распространенная? — спрашивает Циско, выводя пальцем по  ладони контуры букв «С Н  А  Р  Т». — Я  никогда не  встречал человека с  такой фамилией. Гипотетически, — поспешно добавляет он, старательно пряча взгляд от  слишком понимающей Кейтлин.  
  
— Тогда, я  думаю, имеются в  виду родственные связи. Ты  знаешь, что  по  статистике двадцать процентов родителей называют детей на  одну букву? — уточняет Кейтлин, а  Циско замирает в  нелепой позе, чуть приоткрыв рот. Почему он не  подумал об  этом, ради всего святого?  
  
— Ты  гений, Кейтлин! — он  не  сдерживает порыва и, подскочив, легонько чмокает ее в  щеку.  
  
— Не  новость! — бормочет та ему  в  спину.  
  
Циско с  трудом дожидается вечера. Он  вызывается подежурить, клятвенно заверив доктора Уэллса, что  обязательно вызовет его  или  Кейтлин в  случае чего.  
  
На  самом деле, Циско нужен доступ к  серверам СТАР Лабс и  минимум людей в  помещении. Чувак-в-коме не  считается.  
  
Приглушенный свет, подключенный к  сети ноутбук, «Sweet dreams» на  фоне, суши, безалкогольное пиво… «Не  забыть потом убраться», — делает себе мысленную пометку Циско, закидывая ноги на  кровать Барри, чуть сдвигая его  сторону.  
  
— Это  наше дело, Барри Аллен. Между мной и  тобой. Ты  имеешь право знать правду.

Окей, на  самом деле, более крипово, чем  работать, это  разговаривать с  чуваком-в-коме. Но  Циско кажется, что  не  разговаривать с  Барри, значит, признать его  отсутствие. Но  он  же тут, правда?..  
  
— Вот  оно, Барри! Час  истины. — Провозившись с  кодами, Циско получает доступ к  полицейской базе Централ-сити. Он  никогда не  пытался найти таким способом своего соулмейта. Наверное, боялся… разочароваться. Или  того, что  не  найдет. Или… вариантов масса, и  Циско не  хочет задумывать ни  над  одним из  них. В  их  время связь соулмейтов до  нелепости романтизирована, но  если задумываться — так  было всегда.  
  
Сам  Циско вырос на  сказках о  том, как  герои преодолевали все  препятствия, чтобы быть вместе, потому что они  обязательно будут счастливы. Это… нормально.  
  
Вот  только ему  самому не  хочется разочаровываться и  разочаровывать. Потому что  они  определенно не  в сказке.  
  
— Если по  этой фамилии есть неоплаченные счета за  парковку, мы   узнаем, приятель, — успокаивающе произносит Циско, вбивая фамилию в  нужное поле.  
  
Целых три  совпадения.  
  
Циско теряет на  мгновение равновесие, чуть не  свалившись со  стула. И, кажется, он  даже от  избытка чувств случайно пинает Барри. Потому что  не  может поверить.  
  
— Не  может быть! Чувак, нет! Что  за  хрень! Ты  знал? Нет, Барри, ты  знал??! — он  щелкает мышкой, открывая дела Лизы и  Леонарда Снартов.  Что  ж, Кейтлин оказалась права, Лиза и  Леонард — брат и  сестра.  
  
— Святой Джордж Лукас, надеюсь, мне  достанется не  мужик, — Циско  вздыхает, пробегая глазами на  внушительный список «достижений» Леонарда, и бросает виноватый взгляд на  Барри.  
  
Циско не  гомофоб и  никогда им  не  был, но  когда твой потенциальный партнер сорокалетний уголовник, ты можешь позволить себе чуточку сомнений.  
  
Строго говоря, вариантов объяснений масса. Например, где-то есть законопослушные, добросовестные Снарты. Или  в  базу закралась ошибка. Или…  
Циско кисло кривится.  
  
— Мы  с  тобой влипли, чувак… — Пальцы его  скользят по  клавиатуре, и  он  вбивает в  поисковой запрос «Лиза Снарт». — А  она  ничего… — бормочет Циско, проглядывая все  фотографии, имеющиеся в распоряжении полиции, — очень даже ничего… — Думать о  том, во  скольких преступлениях Лиза пособничала своему старшему братцу, не  хочется. — Было бы  круто, если бы  она  была моим соулмейтом.  
  
Барри-в-коме предсказуемо не реагирует. Циско косится на него, ощущая смутную вину.  
  
— Не  в  обиду, чувак, мы  с  тобой почти не  знакомы!  
  
Что  ж, в  любом случае, вполне вероятно, что  теперь они  с  Барри в  будущем станут друг для  друга гораздо более близкими людьми, чем  он  мог  предположить. Если, конечно, Барри-в-коме вдруг станет Барри-клевый-чувак-и-гей-соулмейт-Леонарда-Снарта. Надеяться никогда не  поздно!  
  
— Знаешь, чувак. Мне  кажется, семейные рождественские обеды будут очень веселыми, — Циско подмигивает Барри и  запихивает в  рот  ролл целиком.  
  
Спустя девять  месяцев Барри открывает глаза.  
  
И первое, что  делает Циско, оказавшись с  ним  наедине, это заявляет:  
  
— Чувак, нам  надо поговорить.  
  
Барри еще  плохо контролирует скорость, доктор Уэллс настаивает на  обследованиях и  экспериментах. Барри еще не доверяет ни  ему, ни  Кейтлин, ни  Циско. Барри подозрителен и, по  мнению Циско, несколько замкнут.  
  
Поэтому после слов Циско Барри напрягается, сбегает на пару секунд, и  появляется практически сразу с  двумя стаканчиками кофе.  
  
— Э-э-э,  спасибо. Черт, я  могу к  этому привыкнуть! — Циско не  отказывается от  кофе, но  решает сразу приступить к  делу. — В  общем… Я  хочу, чтобы ты  знал, что  это  получилось случайно! Я не  хотел! Прости меня. Но… Я  видел твое Имя, — Барри застывает на  мгновение, а  потом будто расслабляется, вскидывая бровь.  
  
— И  что, Циско? Что-то не  так? — голос Барри обманчиво спокоен.  
  
— Приятель, ты  знаешь, что  у  нас  одинаковые Имена? — Циско выпаливает это  с  мрачной решимостью.  
  
И  уж  точно не  рассчитывает на  последующий эффект. Барри чуть закатывает глаза и  бросает:  
  
— Можешь забрать его  себе.  
  
И  сразу же исчезает, как  обычно взметнув все  бумаги в  воздух.  
  
Циско моргнуть не  успевает, как  снова оказывается один.  
  
— Пожалуй, я  заберу себе Лизу, — бурчит он и  залпом добивает кофе.  
  
И  он  очень — очень! — хочет посмотреть на  встречу Барри и его Снарта.


End file.
